In the past, the removal of ceramic tile, such as floor tile, in large areas has been a difficult and expensive construction process. Ceramic, as used throughout this application, shall include, for example, structural clay products, such as brick, tile, terra cotta, or glazed architectural brick; "whitewares," such as porcelain or floor tile. Such tile is generally secured to the adjacent supporting structure, whether floor or walls, in a desired geometric pattern using grout. Underneath the tiles and grout, concrete is typically used as a support material. The grout may be cement or other cementitious materials including cement, polymer material or other composites. The tile is generally well secured to the concrete or supporting structure, such that jack hammers, hammers, shovels and other tools are required for its removal. Such tools are used to fracture the tiles as well as the grout surrounding the tiles, in order to permit their removal. Once the materials are fractured, collecting and removing the broken tiles and grout is a simple process.
Particularly in commercial buildings where large expanses of floor tile must be removed, the process is typically very labor intensive. Many man hours, days or even weeks may be required to remove tile from areas as large as a retail mall or office building. Numerous individuals may be required to operate several jack hammers, so the rubble may be readily removed. Such labor is expensive, and its cost increases rapidly where the process is very time consuming.
Additional disadvantages of this prior process include the creation of large amounts of dust, as well as noise. Since tile removal is often taking place in a building that is being remodeled, such buildings may also be currently occupied. The creation of dust within the building may be of great concern to the building occupants. The occupants may be operating retail stores containing valuable merchandise and attempting to provide consumers with a pleasant atmosphere, or they may be operating businesses involving paperwork and associated office equipment. In either environment, dust and dirt are undesirable consequences which, if not addressed, may result in damage to merchandise and equipment.